


Longed For The Meeting

by haruruine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, happy kasaki or kikasa day!, kasamatsu yukio - Freeform, lol i dont even know if this fic is kikasa or kasaki but whatever, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruruine/pseuds/haruruine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly, Kasamatsu came over to Kise's apartment in sudden and it made Kise surprised.<br/>They actually missed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longed For The Meeting

“Yukio??” Kise raised his voice at that moment.

His eyes widen, shocked by what he just seen. His lover, Kasamatsu Yukio, sitting in front of his apartment, drifted into sleep. Apparently, he was waiting for him.

Without chit chat, Kise ran and approached him. His expression showed that he was so worried about him.

"Yukio, wake up. Yukio,"

"Ryouta...?" Kasamatsu woke up and his voice sounded hoarse.

"How long have you been waiting for me here _s_ _su_? Come on, let's go inside. It's cold outside in the night, you know," Kise stood up, then he gave Kasamatsu his hand to help him stand up.

"I know that... I forgot to bring the key that you lent and my phone battery is low so here I am, patiently waiting for you to go back home," said Kasamatsu, followed with his sigh.

"Well, that means it's not my fault. You didn't even tell me that you want to come over," Kise replied as he unlocked his apartment door, then stepped in. Kasamatsu followed him and he actually brought a backpack. Kise just noticed it. It seems there was a lot of stuffs in there.

"Are you actually planning to stay over?" Kise guessed.

"...."

"I take it as a yes then,"

“I haven't even said anything yet. Idiot!" Kasamatsu punched Kise's head in sudden, made Kise groaned in pain.

"Yukiooo, you don't have to punch me like that! At least, give me a love _ssu_!"

"It was punch of love," Kasamatsu answered lightly as folded his hand.

"No, it was not! I received only pain, not love from you! Can you tell the difference between pain and love??"

“Of course I can, and it's just your imagination, I believe,"

"What? Aaah, I'm done with this usual quarrel! It would be a neverending argument!  Just answer my question, yes or no!"

"...Yes, yes. I'm going to stay over in your apartment tonight. Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand. Happy?"

Kise's smile arose at Kasamatsu’s confession and immediately hugged Kasamatsu.

"Absolutely happy _ssu_!" Kise answered happily and his hug became tighter than before.

"O-Oi, Ryouta! Your hug is too tight! I can't breath properly!" Kasamatsu tried to push Kise's body with his both hands, but he can't. He gave up as he turned away and his cheek reddened.

Kise remembered something when he looked at the clock and then pulled himself from the hug.

"Oh, right. Have you eaten? If no, you must be hungry,"

"No, I haven't, but I don't feel hungry at all," Kasamatsu answered, but right after he finished his words, his stomach grumbled loudly. Even Kise was able to hear it clearly.

Kise laughed out loud after he heard that while holding his stomach and Kasamatsu feel so ashamed. His face was totally red. He kicked Kise's back deliberately, made Kise almost fell off into the ground.

"Yukio, that's so harsh _ssu_!"

"I don't care! You laughed like that once more and I'll hit you harder!"

"But I can’t help it but laugh _ssu_! It's because you can't be honest to yourself..."

"W-whatever! I'm going to make something so let me use your kitchen!"

"E-eh? I'll help ya!"

* * *

 

"Thanks for the food!" Kise patted his own stomach, felt stuffed.

Kasamatsu took the dishes and washed it. Kise looked at Kasamatsu in confusion. He just remembered that he didn't ask the reason why Kasamatsu got here in sudden without telling him anything. Then he decided to ask. Besides, Kise was curious too.

" _Ne_ , Yukio. Tell me, why did you want to stay over this sudden? Did something happen?" Kise asked before he drank his water.

Kasamatsu startled and virtually dropped a plate that he held. He seems shocked.

"Yukio?" Kise tilted his head a bit at Kasamatsu's reaction.

"It's...it's..." Kasamatsu lowered his head in embarrassment and his blue orbs only fixed on the dishes with clumps of soap.

"I...I missed y-you," he eventually admitted with stammering voice, but Kise still could hear it.

Kise carved a smile on his lips and got up, then walked up towards Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu turned around because he knew that Kise will jump over or whatsoever to him.

And he was right. Kise glomped into him right after that and then hugged him tightly. That was the second time Kasamatsu got a hug from Kise tonight. But he didn’t complain at all, he missed Kise's hug too. Kise’s hug always comforts Kasamatsu immensely and it was warm.

"I missed you too. No, I missed you even more than you missed me _ssu_!" said Kise. Then he buried his face on Kasamatsu's shoulder.

"Such a spoiled brat," Kasamatsu chuckled a bit and caressed Kise's blonde hair gently.

They really missed each other. It can't be helped since Kasamatsu is off to college and their relationship being long distance so there will be times when they won’t be able to see each other for months on end and Kise also even more busy with his school and modelling activities.

Kise lifted his head and faced Kasamatsu's face straightly. Golden orbs met blue orbs. After that, he removed their distance with a soft sweet kiss.

Both of them enjoyed the kiss. Kise's lips were soft and moist, Kasamatsu felt that. His cheek blushed. Kasamatsu broke the kiss, then cupped Kise's face. Kasamatsu continued to kiss his jaw, his cheek, his nose, his forehead and went back to Kise's lips. He pulled himself to sticking to Kise's body.

Kise stroked Kasamatsu's head slowly and then pushed off it so they could kiss deeper. Kise's aggression level increased. His tongue worked its way into Kasamatsu's mouths, darted in and out.

Kasamatsu nervously added his tongue in as well and they rolled and swirled along each other. Their kiss consciously turned into a hot kiss.

"Ryouta..." Kasamatsu panted as he broke away from the kiss.

"What is it _ssu_?"

"I'm sorry, I think I can't do _that_ tonight. I'm too tired..." He said that and exhaled briefly.

"Un, perhaps it's because assignments and paperwork that you talked about before?" Kise guessed and Kasamatsu nodded twice at it.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Since you here, I'm going to make you rest and sleep comfortably _ssu_!" Kise said that with a grin on his face.

"We'll see that later. If you fail, let me kick you twice without any complain,"

"Again?? Geez, why are you being so violent to your lover?"

"Because it's an act of love,"

Kasamatsu’s confident answer made Kise sweat dropped.

"Eh? No respond? So you finally accepted the fate?"

"What do you mean by a fate?? Uh, forget it _ssu_. I promise to make you rest comfortably here. Ah, I almost forgot that I haven't taken a shower. Have you?"

"No, I haven't. But you can go first,"

"Hm? That's unusual. You usually insist to go take a shower first. Oh...or do you actually want us to take a shower together?" Kise smirked.

"What?? Like hell I would do that! Stupid brat, just shut up and take that damn shower!" Kasamatsu yelled as he kicked Kise.

"Ouch! I was just kidding and you kicked me this hard... You are so mean, Yukio..." Kise rubbed his back as he pouted.

"I don't care! Go to the hell!"

"Uh...how _tsun_..." Kise muttered as he reached his towel and went inside the bathroom. He was lucky that Kasamatsu didn't hear him.

* * *

 

Kise finally finished his shower. He stepped out from the bathroom and Kasamatsu is nowhere to be seen.

"Yukio?" Kise called him and there was no answer.

Kise frowned as he quickens his step and heard something. He went to the living room and found out that Kasamatsu already slept on the couch with the television on.

"He slept already..." Kise mumbled to himself as he approached Kasamatsu without making any sound.

He reached the remote and turn off the television. He softened his gaze when he looked at Kasamatsu's sleeping face.

_'Damn, I feel like want to kiss him right now...'_

Kise restrained himself for not kissing Kasamatsu. He shook his head repeatedly and slapped his own cheek. He realized that he might too noisy to do that so he stopped. He decided to be quiet as possible as he stared at Kasamatsu's face.

He suddenly recalled about what happened once when his first meeting with Kasamatsu in his very first basketball club activities, then they played together with another member in many matches, fell in love each other, dating, experiencing triumph and defeat, until the graduation, he must be separated with Kasamatsu and the other senior.

Those memories were so priceless for Kise. Everything he did back then was his struggle until now. Nothing should be regretted. Kise was very grateful for the life that he had at this time. Especially he already had Kasamatsu on his side, who truly loved him and Kise loved him too.

Kasamatsu was so precious and special to Kise. He was indeed rough, assertive, liked to do violence only for Kise, and might a bit _tsundere_ , but Kise liked all of it because it was part of Kasamatsu.

He really glad that he has fallen in love with Kasamatsu.

“I love you,” Kise whispered softly right beside Kasamatsu’s ear, then he gave Kasamatsu a soft kiss on his lips briefly and then carried him to his bed.

They slept together and Kasamatsu was sleeping on Kise’s arm. But then, he opened his eyes slightly, stared at Kise that already in his sleep. His hand reached Kise’s cheek and stroked it gently.

“I love you too, dumbass,” Kasamatsu said that with a warm smile, after that he kissed Kise's forehead.

"Forever and ever," He continued as he snuggled into Kise’s chest and fell into a really deep sleep.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I proudly present for all of the readers, especially @blueelites (on twitter)  
> So I actually wanna say...HAPPY KASAKI OR KIKASA DAY! (/^w^)/ (bcs its 4/7 or 7/4 tho...)  
> Sorry if this fic is weird or whatever is it but I really tried my best at it!  
> And also a big thanks to cempakun, my proofreader and also my savior! He pushed my frigging bad grammar away and made this fic better! Thank you very much!~  
> Well then, see you again, maybe? /winks


End file.
